


New Horizons

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabblewriter prmpted: Star Trek TOS or AOS, any, first time wearing the uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

Jim looked in the mirror as he tugged the red cadet uniform in place. He didn’t look nearly as out of place as he felt in it.

Damn Pike for daring him to enlist, for daring him to be even half the man his father had been. He’d never been able to resist a dare. Just maybe he’d finally be able to come out from the shadow of the mystique of his father that he’d grown up with and tried very hard to run from all his life. For so long he’d hated Star fleet and what it had taken from him. His father and in a lot of ways, his mother. But here he was, standing here in a Star Fleet Academy uniform ready to follow in those footsteps. As much as his bravado carried him to take the dare and pushed him to say he’d do better, he was terrified of failing and not living up to the man his father had been. One more tug on the uniform, he damned Pike again before walking out the door of his room towards a future he had no clue about, but knowing he had to succeed at all costs.


End file.
